


Out

by Lexigent



Category: Football Song (Matt Fishel Song)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3519437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexigent/pseuds/Lexigent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt "Football Song by Matt Fishel, Matt/Johnny, dealing with insecurities."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out

Johnny deals with things by not dealing with them, leaves Matt's place before breakfast every time he stays over and doesn't even look at him at school, and it annoys Matt that Johnny gets to be the king of the football pitch every damn Saturday while he freezes parts of his anatomy off on the reserve bench and wonders how much time he'll have to spend coaxing his skin back to a normal condition after this.

It takes him a while to realize that things aren't going to change unless someone does something, and a few weeks more to realize that whoever that someone is, it certainly won't be Johnny.

And so, the next Saturday, when Johnny walks off the pitch after having scored the winning goal, as he does, Matt walks up to him from his place on the bench and pulls him into a congratulatory hug, then turns his head and kisses him full on the lips. Johnny freezes, arms limp by his side, then returns the kiss and lets go of Matt.

"What'cha looking at?", he spits at the gawping player next to him before he walks off to the locker rooms, and Matt smiles because he's just made this a fight, and Johnny may not be great at dealing with all this gay stuff and all this relationship stuff but he's always been able to hold his own in a fight and Matt is sure they'll come out of this alright.


End file.
